


somewhere below the limerick

by summerdayghost



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: It was their first kiss, and Daniel couldn’t help but laugh into it with bitterness.
Relationships: Alex Le Domas/Daniel Le Domas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	somewhere below the limerick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearthouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthouses/gifts).



Alex grabbed Daniel by the face and kissed him hard. They were alone in the room standing next to the curtain. Daniel had just dragged him away from the rest of the family, practically screaming in rage. Most of the time that was the only productive thing to be done. From the way he kissed, deeply and full of intent, Daniel couldn’t tell if Alex genuinely calmed or if he just redirected his energy.

It was their first kiss, and Daniel couldn’t help but laugh into it with bitterness. Their relationship taking such a turn was not exactly a surprise, but Daniel always thought that when they got there it would be his own damn fault. He had tried so hard to be careful because he knew he was a fuck up and Alex did not need to be one too.

Of course just because he tried did not mean he was always successful. There was one family dinner he ruined by saying things about Alex. He couldn’t remember that night at all, let alone what he said exactly, fuck he was only aware of it because someone had the kindness (or cruelty) to inform him. Apparently Alex charitably insisted he was really trying to talk about poetry even though there was no way Daniel said anything of beauty.

After a stunt like that Alex being the one to officially cross that line was somewhere beyond Daniel’s comprehension. He supposed it made sense, Alex already knew he wouldn’t be rejected. It was just that Alex was supposed to be the good one, the better one. He still was, but Daniel worried he was going to tarnish him.

When he tried to voice these concerns though stumbled words, Alex kissed him again. Maybe to say he was better than he thought.


End file.
